


Desired

by BurnWithinTheseFlames



Category: Inuyasha - Fandom, Yu Yu Hakusho
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 14:24:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurnWithinTheseFlames/pseuds/BurnWithinTheseFlames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagome Higurashi had always hoped that she would be desired for who she was. But 500 years ago, she did encounter someone who wanted her for her not as Kikyo's incarnate or the Shikon no Tama miko. And now... having decided Makai is her home... those desires can be acted</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_***** thoughts *****_

_**mental thoughts/conversations** _

**amplified meanings**

* * *

It was, something within the depths of Kagome Higurashi's mind commented as the former Shikon no Tama Miko breathed in deeply relishing the scent of the massive garden that filled her nostrils even as azure eyes admired the leaves that were slowly changing color in the massive garden, kind of ironic that of all the places she had come to find Makai more like home than the modern world in which she had grown up. Maybe, she supposed this was partially true, it had to do with the three years she had spent struggling… from her fifteenth birthday until the time she had turned 18… within the depths of feudal Japan and in some ways Makai was very much like that era some five hundred years ago. Maybe it was the fact that the demonic blood pact, the claim that made her Sesshomaru's adopted sister, had increased her senses of smell and hearing making living in the congested city of Tokyo more like torture than anything enjoyable.

That was she was finding herself bored in the human world. Oh she loved her mother and brother and grandfather none the less… but time in the feudal era had buried a need for action and activity that could only be topped with reckless stunts in the Ningenkai world. Sky diving. Base jumping. Diving with sharks. Mountain climbing. Anything that got the adrenaline going was what had fueled her through the three years that had passed when the time travelling well had sealed behind her, leaving her stranded in the modern world. It had burnt in a hole in the inheritance that the family had received from the oldest and most wayward of the Higurashi children… her elder brother who she now knew was dead… and probably given her mother a heart-attack every time the elder Higurashi woman learnt of what other crazy stunt Kagome pulled.

 _ ***** Or maybe you're just relishing someone's undivided attention, *****_ lips curved slightly at the thought.

There was no denying that yes she did enjoy her consort's attention.

And as Sesshomaru had always told her human courtship, after she had shyly explained it, really did not hold a candle to a demon courtship. Humans were plagued by such things as finances, jobs, and a wide array of things that could go wrong. Not to mention nowadays it was usually a mutual sort of thing where either partner was responsible for the gift giving and paying for meals. It was hectic and rushed and carried with it, as she had learnt from Eri who had married a high school sweetheart, something that her friend would give half her life to having a longer time period so as to ensure that she really did want to settle down with the man. Kagome had offered her support but seeing as human males were too weak and too fickle to appeal to her... hadn't had much to offer outside of that.

Demons on the other hand did things differently. Due to their longer lives... something that Kagome herself would enjoy thanks to the blood pact with Sesshomaru... it was not rushed in the slightest. It could take centuries of courtship for a pair to settle down as mates. And unlike humans demons mostly had one life mate even as shown by Sesshomaru's father they did sometimes take mistresses. While it was more animalistic and primal for female demons usually were far less than males and as such to earn the attention of their chosen female, well as it was her intended had to prove his worth over other males. Even if that meant a fight. He had been furious... no beyond furious for his roar still sent a shiver down her spine... when that snake demon, one of the lesser lords, had sought her out at the naming ceremony of Sesshomaru's last pups. Not to mention the gifts he had given her were useful rather than simply beautiful… and that definitely appealed more to her than if she had had an entire chest of jewels dumped upon her lap.

It was pleasant to be sought after because of who she was. Kagome... the former Shikon no Tama guardian for the gemstone itself was no more destroyed upon her own wish. That same wish which had sealed the well behind her. She was not some foolish incarnate, not that she ever had been despite Inuyasha's undying belief that she was just a incarnate of Kikyo... as rather she had been the other's descendant. And it certainly didn't hurt that sexual encounters weren't out of the question. Unlike humans, it was the male demon that actually had cycles of fertility… a sort of innate way of keeping a population from growing too rapidly for sex was prominent for any mated pair. Though Sesshomaru had never answered Kagome had a feeling that… lust driven by a fertile cycle… was how Inuyasha had been conceived to begin with.

While at least here… with Sesshomaru's protection… she was safe.

But even if Kagome was content here that wasn't necessarily the same for the others who had sought refuge in Makai against the head hunt that King Enma had leveled against the spirit detectives and their allies. The true murderer had been revealed. And Yusuke's name cleared. And by all rights everyone was working to return home to the mortal world… even Kurama and Hiei were considering leaving Makai… and yet that thought was the furthest from Kagome's mind.

A muffled... curse, really Sesshomaru would have Yusuke's head regardless of how the other was nearly her cousin if he learnt his sons had picked up the hanyou's bad habit... tore at Kagome's wandering thoughts and azure tinted eyes lifted to consider the three youths sparring not far from where she relaxed. "Iwao [Strong Man], Sora [Sky]... don't get too dirty or you'll have to answer to your mother."

She got a vague answer back not that they were really listening.

_***** Fine, Katsumi [Victorious Beauty] will deal with them. *****_

Though she didn't like getting her adoptive nephews in trouble their kuro inu, for unlike Sesshomaru the female inu's fur and hair was as dark as midnight shadows, mother had made it perfectly clear that they were supposed to keep relatively clean for the banquet tonight and to listen to their aunt. Kagome felt her own lips twitch more. That was probably why she had gotten along so well with Katsumi… the inu female was very much like how she supposed Sango would be had she had the fortune of watching the demon hunter grow older and have children. She was nearly as outspoken as Sango and definitely by no means meek. Sesshomaru ruled the household yes but he was backed by a powerful… both mentally and physically… inu female. No wonder his territory had extended to eventually encompass the lands that had once belonged to Kouga.

As for Iwao and Sora. The first of Sesshomaru's growing brood it seemed. Kagome could remember well the first time she had been suckered, not long after she had reunited with the dai-youkai and been introduced to his mate to be exact, into severing as something of a babysitter so that the pair of inus could have the moonlit night to themselves. Gods whoever thought that what were nothing more than toddlers at that age could be more active than a full grown 19 year old woman. She had been run into the ground only for the pair of mischievous pups to curl into her lap when she had more or less collapsed on one of the massive beds that could be found in the near thirty guest rooms.

By all rights they were barely four years old and yet looked to be twelve maybe even fifteen years in age. It seemed the war-like demons had offspring that matured quickly… for a fifty year old Shippo had looked like a pup. And now nearly 600 years old her adoptive son could pass for his early twenties when in his human form. Which was probably why Shippo had taken such a great love of Ningenkai world that that meant he could pretty much have any girl he wanted and like Yoko, kitsunes happened to be rather liberal with respect to their love life.

The third of the sparring youths was just as unusual in that he was roughly their age and looked to be the same 12 years of age. But the third wasn't Sesshomaru's. The overly long almost elf-like ears and the horn in the middle of his forehead was testament of that.

Azure eyes flickered over the pale skinned and dark haired youngster, who was currently sitting on the sidelines watching as the two brothers sparred. The youth was dressed in sparring gear... a like teal hued robe pulled tight overtop of a beige garment. It only served in amplifying that the youth was now lean and wiry from the last three years of travelling on and off with his father... though he had yet to develop the defined muscular that marked his father's physique. Unlike his father, who had informed her he had once possessed light amber eyes, the youth happened to be in possession of distinctive lavender eyes. But if the youth was here doubtlessly his father, who was a friend and ally of Sesshomaru before he'd even encountered Kagome herself, was somewhere on the grounds.

* * *

**There. Set it up.**


	2. Chapter 2

_thoughts_

_**mental thoughts/conversations** _

**amplified meanings**

* * *

There were few things that annoyed Sesshomaru no Taishō anymore. Well over a thousand years old, secure in his power, there wasn't much else he needed. He had a wife… a more than capable kuro inu named Katsumi whose family had served his father and his father's father… who had given him two sons four years ago… and three daughters in the recent birth but two months ago. His adoption of the Shikon no Tama miko into his own family… gratitude for her having returned his arm to him… ensured that he had warrant to venture between the demon world and the human world despite his higher S level classification whenever the need struck. A good thing for often he found himself having to venture to the human world to retrieve his adopted kitsune son.

And yet when the damned Mazoku hanyou… the name itself meant Tribe of Devils and indeed Raizen in his prime had been something worth consideration, enough that even his own father had strayed from combating the other demon… had served in becoming a pain for the last few months. It was obvious that no one had explained the workings of the Makai to the half blood in any great detail. For though there were Three Kings that ruled the Demon World they themselves were supported by allies as well as friends and family whose lives had likewise been disrupted with the World Tournament that had ended two years ago.

For it wasn't just the Aku maōs themselves that had been afflicted by the Makai Tournament. Those that had allowed themselves with the three different demon kings were likewise affected. It was much like the monarchy that dominated the human world only that the "kings" were not born into their power... as shown in the Tournament itself... they had to fight their way to the very top to earn such a privileged title. Sesshomaru could only wonder at the stupidity of Raizen's offspring. The true Mazoku, a dead breed for Raizen was probably the last pure blood, had had allies train the runt before forefather and descendant had even met. Surely this Yusuke should have realized just why demons would be loyal to a dying leader after ions. No king went to battle without lesser lords supporting such ventures after all.

That the Mazoku had somehow ended up seeking refuge in his own household had only rankled more. If not for Kagome he would have dealt with the hanyou like Yomi should have.

And it certainly didn't help when King Emma had decided that the runt was more of a threat than his worth. Oh the true culprit had been caught… after a string of horrific and ghastly murders which had been leveled upon Yusuke due to the similarities of the spirit detective and this fiend in appearance and method of attack… and in time everything would return to normal. But the damage had been dealt. Shin… the last surviving member of Rin's family which Sesshomaru had watched over for five hundred years… had been killed in the conflict for unlike his ancestor the young human happened to possess spiritual ability and had attended the Higurashi Shrine to become a priest. Kagome's brother, Souta was the other's name, had shown no interest.

A sudden cracking sound announced that the writing pen had not stood up to demonic enhanced strength and Sesshomaru flinched as the noise drew his guest's attention. "Something wrong, Sesshomaru?"

Amber eyes lifted considering the Yagi no Akuma standing on the other side of the table. "No, all is fine."

The frown that dominated the other demon's features conveyed that the other didn't believe him, however it seemed that the other demon was willing to let it drop as a long fingered hand moved over the strategy board spread across the table. "I see you're prepared as always."

See. More like feel for the other's fingers touched the small display more than customary. "Would you rather I was some bumbling idiot like my brother?"

The dark haired demon's lips quirked with wary amusement.

Inuyasha… was... was a delicate subject for Sesshomaru on a good day. It certainly didn't help that his younger half brother had attempted to murder the Shikon Miko… Kagome Higurashi… some five hundred years ago when the hanyou had become consumed by Kikyo's apparent death at the hands of the younger miko. Nothing could be further from the truth as Kikyo had finally given up on her unnatural life and released the part of Kagome's soul that had reanimated her bones. The inu-hanyou couldn't love Kagome as she desired but that didn't mean the hanyou wasn't fiercely protective for her.

Even an Aku maō had been hard pressed in earning the hanyou's acceptance as Kagome's suitor.

His brother, for having once tried to murder the miko woman, seemed to have taken it into his head that no one could have a potential shot with the female ningen if they could not hold up to the hanyou in battle. And yes even as a half breed due to whose blood ran in his veins, Inuyasha had grown in power over the years to rival a minor ranking full blooded demon lord. It was a gift of having to fight for over 800 years for acceptance that made Inuyasha a very dangerous warrior nowadays. Enough that Sesshomaru had appointed his half brother as captain of the guards that protected the no Taishō household for the hanyou had proven he'd lay down his life if need be.

However his attempt to "protect" Kagome did not always find favor with the miko herself. According to Kagome, Inuyasha was apparently " _ **worse than a mother hen**_ ". This was something the miko had screamed at Inuyasha... the hanyou's ears sinking lower and lower as she had ranted until the dog-like ears had nearly disappeared entirely within the other's white hair... earlier in the year, at the breaking of winter, when his current guest had first arrived. Sesshomaru had found himself hard pressed not to laugh in the face of her frustration. Did she realize that that was exactly the same words she had shouted at Inuyasha some 500 years ago in response to the hanyou's reaction to the other full blooded demon's presence all those years ago.

And yes a great deal of time had passed since he or anyone from Makai had laid eyes upon the miko woman. However, due to the time travelling well, only a few years had passed for herself.

Which reminded him, "Katsumi is looking to be a Nazukeoya."

So was he but Sesshomaru would not say so. As it was Kagome was very much part of the family now, for she was a good godparent for his own offspring even if with her abilities having been enhanced by the demonic pact between himself and the miko she wasn't capable of keeping up with growing inu-youkai pups. However, if she became the proper mate of a demon this would change. Mikos were the **_only_** ningen after all who possessed the spiritual awareness and capabilities to both survive the burden of a proper mating ritual and likewise bear suitable offspring. Why else had Raizen, well known and feared for his human eating habits, have starved himself to death after mating some ancient miko woman all those decades... centuries... ago.

His statement seemed to have greatly surprised the Yagi no Akuma for the former Aku maō had frozen where he stood, every muscle tense as if almost expecting to be attacked. But then breathe escaping the fellow youkai turned his horned head slightly. "We have not spoken of it just yet."

Oh... Sesshomaru was surprised.

After all, the Yagi no Akuma had descended into a fury, his inner youkai rising to a dominating presence that had even caused the hairs on the back of Sesshomaru's neck to raise, but four months ago at the naming ceremony of Sesshomaru's three daughters when a snake demon lord had approached Kagome in a vague sexual manner. It had only been the eyes watching that had probably sparred the snake demon's life. Alone there was little doubt that the other demon would have killed the interloper... and not slowly either. The horned Aku maō was known for being brutally cruel to those that wronged him.

* * *

**CHARACTER CHANGE - Kagome**

"Father," it was the horned kid's shout that tore at Kagome's concentration and despite herself lips curved as azure eyes landed upon the adult approaching.

 _Speak of the devil and he shall appear right?_ The thought trickled through her mind.

"Shura," the Yagi no Akuma's deep voice was a low rumble as his son bounded over to greet the far older demon. It washed over her and sent a shiver racing down her spine.

Kagome couldn't exactly here what the young demon was saying however it was apparent that the former demon king was listening as the pair approached closer. As they drew within easy ear shot of a human at least... the younger demon was regaling his father about his win over Iwao... the two inu-youkai pups stopped their play fighting, bowing quickly to the older demon as was proper... even demons had protocol and Sesshomaru's offspring were no exception. A young demon did not speak to an unrelated youkai unless formally addressed... for it was considered rude to do otherwise and might get the young demon attacked depending upon the older youkai's mood.

What had Katsumi said... pups were supposed to be seen but not heard in her clan.

And it was also an unspoken rule that youngsters did not overhear adults' conversations. Both Shippo, gods she had been too gentle with the kitsune for some of the cheeky comments he had thrown her way concerning someone and advice that no mother even an unrelated one wanted to hear from their "child" about how to "spice up" one's sexual life, and Katsumi had been diligent in teaching Kagome the rules and laws that governed the world of Makai over the last year... since they had all fled here to escape King Emma... when she had announced that she would probably stay here instead of returning to the human world. After all with the Sunset Shrine in ruins there was nothing there for her anymore.

"Iwao," the darker haired... he was nearly ashen gray while Sora was a pale creamy gray nearly as silvered as his father's hair and fur... and older of the two pups stopped. "It is getting close to lunch. Take your brother and Shura and please get cleaned up."

"Mochiron, oba [Of course, aunt]."

There was some protest of course from Shura, the cloned… she wasn't sure how she felt about that… son having not seen his father for the better half of two days as the two dai-youkai had conversed on how to repair the damages dealt with Sesshomaru's lands, however after a little assurance that yes they would spar later the other took off with the inu pups. It left Kagome alone with the former demon king… his title stripped due to the manipulations of Yusuke whom was very much like a brother to her despite how they weren't even remotely related… and she was suddenly aware of how awkwardly quiet it was. Or maybe it was the fact that the horned demon had yet to sit himself, instead preferring to stand some dozen or so feet away from where Kagome sat on the small bench.

But with nothing to do with herself… and not willing to leave just yet for she loved this garden… Kagome settled her gaze to consider the demon.

Dressed in a simple white kimono and light beige kisode, nothing elaborate except for the elegant curving dragons that lined the edge of the jacket's sleeves the blue and ruby red serpents tangled amongst themselves, there was little to deny that he wasn't appealing. Pale skinned and midnight black hair pulled back into a loose ponytail for if she remembered correctly he and Sesshomaru had agreed to a morning spar. Doubtlessly, they had retired to Sesshomaru's study... for they were allies long before Kagome had encountered either of the dai-youkai... after said spar. She was sort of jealous of being left out as a "baby sitter" for study itself possessed such an amount of books... most if not all of them the original copy... that any librarian would sell their very soul for even a glimpse of.

_Kami, he is handsome._

Underneath that outfit, completed by a pair of light green hakama pants, there was no denying the lithe muscular that came from years… no centuries… of having to fight sometimes tooth and nail for survival and power. He wasn't overly built but after how Inuyasha had played her Kagome had found that she had taken a liking to those who favored brain over brawn, probably why she had come to like Yoko though she had made it perfectly clear to the silver kitsune she was already involved… taken… by another. The poor avatar's jaw had nearly dropped to the floor when she said by who. As it was she knew every scar that marred pale skin and everything that was feminine relished how powerful muscles would… shiver… underneath her fingertips whenever she dragged a hand lazily across his chest.

Azure eyes blinked, a flush of heat infusing her body. He had taken to ignoring her over the last two weeks more or less, as the others had prepared to return to the ningen world, and she was feeling a little left out.

A vague part of her reasoned that she shouldn't feel that way after all Katsumi had informed her that the Yagi no Akuma had been ignoring her for the simple fact with the warming summer months the demon male's "biological clock" had begun to kick in and he was in one of these rare male-focused heats or as Kagome now knew, fertile. Sex during any other time would amount to that, nothing but sex, however at this stage if they coupled now she would most likely end up pregnant. Something Katsumi had whispered at her at the dinner table last night as if it was the greatest secret of all time... Kagome remembered flushing the color of a tomato and having a smirking... yes smirking... Sesshomaru ask if all was alright.

Damn inus they seemed to thrive on making her life difficult.

As it was though Kagome might have been more cautious with that knowledge but the dai-youkai male had waited 500 years she couldn't necessarily be that selfish. In all truth she wanted him... now… not later.

* * *

PAIRING: Yomi x Kagome Higurashi

**Information:**

Aku maō - demon king. As stated by Sesshomaru as like with human kings the Aku maō had demon allies / lesser lords for example. The Makai Tournament that Yusuke held affected not only the pinnacle of power [the three kings] but those allies as well.

Yagi no Akuma - goat demon, Yomi's breed.

Nazukeoya - essentially godparent.

**Sex in Chapter 3**


End file.
